A Long Way From Over You
by iNxC0NCERTx2010
Summary: Songfic / A Little Past Little Rock; Lee Ann Womack


**A Little Past Little Rock  
><strong>Lee Ann Womack

This morning she had found out about _'them.' _How could Brock do this to her? She had loved him with all of her heart, and he had shattered it. He had taken advantage of her blind trust. She sobbed harder into her pillow knowing that she would never be able to get over it. She would be known as the crazy ex wife who couldn't let go. She sobbed harder realizing what she would be, the ex wife...

_**I had to leave my life in Dallas  
>That town will always be you<strong>_

As the sunrise came, so did feelings of regret. Reba was going to leave…and never look back. She had to get away from this town, and everything it stood for, but she would surely hurt Brock in the process. Why was she thinking like this? He had betrayed her and cheated on her. Why was she worried about his feelings? "I guess I will never be over you." She spoke to her wedding picture that lied on her bedside table.

She picked up the photograph, placing it in the passenger's seat beside her. Quickly, she checked her mirrors, and drove away from the town that held her life.

_**In every crowd on every corner  
>In every face I'd see you<strong>_

She stopped at the red light, just down the street from her house. All the faces began to blur together as her eyes became hot. There was one face she saw on every person that walked by, though. He was everywhere. Was her mind playing tricks on her, or had she actually seen him? She didn't want to stick around to find out. As soon as the light turned green, she raced her way out of Houston.  
><em><strong><br>So with nothin' more than a tank of gas  
>I drove away without lookin' back<br>And I guess that's how I got where I am  
>Goin' anywhere as fast as I can<strong>_

Reba continued to drive, feeling her heart break with every mile marker she passed. Surely she could go home and everything would be fine. She would wake up and find that this was all a terrible, horrible dream. If she turned around now, she would still be able to make it home before dinner.

_**And I'm a little past Little Rock  
>Further down the line<strong>_

She tried to turn around, but found herself physically unable. She had to keep driving. She glanced to the photo in the passenger seat, and felt the heartbreak start all over again. There was no way she would ever return home. She was too angry to return, but too love struck to ever throw out his picture. He was the one who had captured her heart twenty years ago, and no circumstances would ever change that. She may have not held his heart anymore, but he still held hers, and he would never let it go.

_**Too soon to know what's up ahead  
>Too late to change my mind<br>I gotta keep my heart out of this  
>And both hands on the wheel<strong>_

'_Welcome to Little Rock._' The sign hit Reba in the face as she drove through. How long had she been driving? The sun was now beginning to set, and she had no idea where she was going. She left Houston with the intention of never returning, but she had not figured out where her journey was going to take her.

Little Rock.

She would stay here for as long as she could. There was nothing of any value in this town. If Brock came looking for her, the city would not be at the top of his list. With any hope he wouldn't come looking for her at all. He didn't care about her anymore, right? She had to keep telling her self that, no matter if it were a lie or not.

Of course it was a lie. He had old what's-her-face now. They would be perfectly happy in Houston without her. They could carry on their lives without even noticing that she had left.

She wanted to believe the lies she told herself. She truly did, but there was a shattered piece of her heart that would always long for her husband. She would love him until her dying day…no matter how much she didn't want to.

_**I'm learnin' more with every mile  
>Just how leavin' feels<br>It's a lonely stretch of blacktop  
>Out into the blue<br>Don't know where I'll go or what I'll do  
>I'm a little past Little Rock<br>But a long way from over you**_

She pulled into a hotel parking lot, checking into a room for the night. How long would she stay here? Heaven only knew. She wanted to care, but she didn't know how. Her life was crumbling before her eyes, and all she could do is watch. She would regain her courage before things got too out of hand…hopefully.

The headlights of cars passing by shined through the window of her room. She sat watching the moving object speed through town. _'Maybe if I am lucky' _she thought, _'one of those cars will be Brock…' _her thoughts trailed off as she realized how far fetched her dreams were.

She stared at her cell phone, lying lonesome in the center of the bed. The screen read 9:21. _I should go home. _She thought. _I was just being dramatic. Why did I leave? _Her thoughts battled in her head as the time ticked on.

_**These headlights on the highway  
>Disappear into the dark<br>And if I could have it my way  
>I'd go back to where you are<strong>_

Placing her phone on the bedside table, she caught another glimpse of her wedding picture that she had brought along with her. Emotions boiled up inside of her, and bubbled violently to the surface. "I hate you!" she screamed at Brock's picture, as she threw it to the ground. "Why did you betray me like this? I love you!" she sobbed incoherently into her pillow until sleep overtook her. She continued to weakly confess her eternal love until she was lost in a deep slumber.

_**Oh but I can't turn this thing around  
>And nothin' short of breakin' down<br>Is gonna get me off this road I'm on  
>Oh and I'm still a far cry from gone<strong>_

On the other side of the state line, tensions were just as high. Brock Hart paced the floor trying to think of a solution to another problem that he had caused.

His wife was missing.

This morning, in their weekly therapy session, yet another argument had broken out. It seemed to be like every other fight that happened between Reba and himself. This time, however it was different. She wanted him to come home. She was willing to do whatever she could to make him return. That was when he dropped the bombshell.

He was going to marry Barbara Jean.

It turned out that she was pregnant. He had seen the raw pain in Reba's eyes when the words passed through his lips. He knew the anguish it would cause her, and yet, he didn't stop himself. He could have told her somewhere else, not in front of the kids. But he hadn't, and now she was gone.

_**And I'm a little past Little Rock  
>Further down the line<strong>_

"Brock?" he snapped his head up and stopped his pacing, disappointed to see that it was only Barbara Jean. Why couldn't it have been Reba? Barbara Jean ignored the dazed look that had been plastered on Brock's face, and continued to talk. She had to tell him the news she had just received. It may not solve his dilemma, but it could certainly help. "I went to the doctor today…" Brock ceased his pacing, wondering what she could have possibly come to tell him at this hour. "He told me that I am not pregnant…it was only a false alarm."

With Barbara Jean's news, and a weight on his heart, he knew what he had to do. Quickly, he grabbed the keys, and ran toward the door, hoping he wasn't too late. He dialed the number that he had come to know like the back of his hand, and prayed he didn't get the machine.

_**Too late to change my mind**_

Reba clung to the pillow as she slept more soundly than she imagined she would. Her emotions and sobs had exhausted her, and forced her into a slumber. Her breathing continued deeply as her phone lit up. It began to vibrate, signaling that someone was trying to call her.

One ring…two rings…three rings…four rings….

"Damn it, Reba! Pick up the phone!" Brock was filled with anxiety, racing down the interstate. He had to talk to her. He had to know where she had gone. Had she gone back to Oklahoma? Was she at Lori-Ann's house? She could have been anywhere.

He beat the steering wheel with frustration. He had gotten the machine. He would not give up, though. He called again, hoping she was just ignoring his call.

_**I gotta keep my heart out of this  
>And both hands on the wheel<strong>_

Her phone vibrated again. This time, however, the sleeping redhead awoke. Fumbling blindly for the object, she answered it without hesitation. "Hello?" her voice was groggy, filled with sleep. Something else could be heard too, though. It was distress, grief, and heartache. Only the one who held her heart would be able to tell.

His heart soared hearing her voice, but sank when he heard the tone. She was hurting, and he was the reason behind her agony. "Honey? Where are you?"

Reba's hand fell limp hearing the voice she had longed to hear all day. She let the tears fall freely, not caring how weak she would appear. She wanted to see him with every fiber of her being, but she couldn't. She was in Little Rock, and he was in Houston.

Regret set in, stronger than ever before. It was choking her and strangling her heart. Why had she left?

_**I'm learnin' more with every mile  
>Just how leavin' feels<strong>_

"Reba, Honey, where are you at?" Brock repeated his question, hearing the sobs on the other end become louder. His heart continued to break with each second that passed. He was able to hear her sob the words 'Little Rock' and 'Hotel' before the call went dead.

Why was she in Little Rock? There was no time to ask questions. Quickly, he threw his phone to the passenger's seat, and rushed down the highway to Arkansas.

He searched every hotel parking lot until he found the one in which Reba's car rested. Hastily, he parked his truck, and hurried inside. "Excuse me miss," he rushed to the front desk, wasting no time. "Is there a Reba Hart checked in here?" The woman at the front desk searched through the list of guests. She looked a Brock apologetically.

"Sorry sir, there is no one by that name checked in." Brock's heart sank. He knew she was here. She had to be here. Her car was in the parking lot. "There is a woman by the name of Reba McKinney checked in though." Brock inhaled sharply, feeling the pain in his heart worsen. She had checked in using her maiden name.

"What room?" he asked weakly. He sprinted up the stairs after hearing the woman tell him the room number.

_**It's a lonely stretch of blacktop  
>Out into the blue<br>Don't know where I'll go or what I'll do  
><strong>_

Finding the room took less time than expected, which relieved brock. He needed every second on his side. "Reba!" he knocked on the door frantically, praying to God she would answer the door. "Reba!" he practically cried again.

His knocking halted when the door swung open. Reba stood before him, weak, disheveled, and spent. He knew he had to act quickly before she regretted opening the door. Swiftly he brought her into his arms and kissed her lips softly, cupping her cheek gently.

Reba leaned into his embrace. Was she too weak to resist, or too stubborn? At the moment, it didn't matter. She fell into his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you." She whispered meekly. It seemed to be the only words she could muster up right now. She didn't care if the feeling was one sided, she loved him, and nothing else mattered.

_**I'm a little past Little Rock  
>But a long way from over you<strong>_

Brock lifted his weary wife in his arms, and carried her to the bed; climbing in next to her once she was safely under the covers. "Everything has been straightened out." he whispered gently into her hair. "Everything will be fine." Reba tossed and turned, fighting his words. She only wanted to hear three words. If he would say he still loved her, then, and only then would everything be okay.

Brock watched painfully as Reba lashed out, struggling with the words he was saying. "Reba!" he held her shoulders firmly, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Everything will be okay," his words were smoother, less harsh. "I love you, sweetheart."

Brock felt her relax under his touch. She snuggled back into his embrace, and kissed his chin softly. Hearing his words had pacified her, as she fell into a deep sleep, once again, clutching Brock's hand like a lifeline.

_**I'm a little past Little Rock  
>But a long way from over you<strong>_

**Yay! another songfic! ;) So, it is 12:36 in the morning and i am posting a songfic, please tell me if it completely sucks... i wanted to get it up asappp so that i could work on another one in the morning. xo**


End file.
